comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s4 ep11 A.W.O.L.)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM The episode opens on Diggle and Lyla, taking a walk through the city and worrying about getting home in time for her babysitter. Agent Chang, an old associate of Lyla’s, comes to them and says he needs Lyla’s help getting in touch with Waller — that he’s been compromised. Suddenly a group of gunmen grab Chang, fire a shot on Diggle (it’s just a flesh wound) and get away. At home, Oliver walks Felicity down the stairs to her wheelchair. She tells Oliver that he needs to work on the Darhk problem, and that he might have to do it without her. Oliver says her super-power is in her mind — but she says there’s lot on it, and she’s not ready to come back yet. Oliver gets a text from John and Lyla, and has to excuse himself. At the Lair, Oliver and Laurel have joined Thea and the Diggles. Lyla thinks Chang was working on something off the books at the behest of Amanda Waller. Oliver says they need to trace him before the kidnapping becomes something worse. Diggle brings his brother a Big Belly Burger. In his cell, Andy asks Diggle how he got hung up with the Green Arrow. He says he never gets to ask Diggle questions back. He wants to know how Dig ended up with Team Arrow, and Diggle tells him that Oliver is a good man, and they’re helping their community. Flashback to 2005 in Afghanistan, when the brothers are working with a commanding officer who wants to go cut off a shipment of Taliban drugs that will pay for weapons. Their vehicle comes under fire and despite some rash actions by Andy, Diggle manages to figure out a way to take out the other truck and get themselves away to safety. At the apartment, Felicity takes more than her recommended dose of painkillers — and is greeted by a vision of herself as a younger, dark-haired goth hacker. At a murder scene, Laurel shows up to talk to cops and, after distracting them, invites Diggle to identify the body — it’s Chang. He’s been tortured, and his eye has been taken. At A.R.G.U.S., Amanda Waller won’t tell the Diggles anything about Chang’s assignment. She tells Lyla that she’s been missed and shakes her hand — and Lyla is surprised. In the next room, Lyla shows Diggle that Waller slipped her a thumb drive. At home, Felicity realizes that hallucinations are a common side effect to her painkiller. She and Goth Felicity argue, with her younger self telling her that she wasted her life playing superhero, and now she’s in the wheelchair because of it. At the Lair, Lyla opens up the thumb drive. Chang had taken out a gun-running organization called Shadowspire a few years ago. His two partner agents on the sting are dead. Diggle comes in with some paperwork — he remembers Shadowspire, too…from Afghanistan. The Diggle brothers are watching the opium they confiscated when their CO comes to talk to them, suggesting that the three of them could make a lot of money if some of those drugs went A.W.O.L. Andy declines — not politely — and while he gets a threat from the CO for his troubles, Diggle is proud of him. At the Lair, Diggle angrily demands information about Shadowspire from Andy. Andy says he has nothing to do with those guys anymore…but he knows how they operate and tells Diggle to look for the nearest free port as a base of operations. At the nearest free port, Team Arrow scouts the area. Oliver calls out to Felicity, who takes down their security functions. Oliver and Diggle stay behind to deal with guards while Thea and Laurel head for the hostage — but when they get there, the two missing ARGUS agents are dead. Back at home, Felicity loses control of her hack. The gates slam shut behind Oliver, trapping him inside and separating him from Diggle. While Felicity panics and gets attacked by Goth Felicity, Oliver blows his way in and rescues Diggle. Later, Oliver apologizes to Felicity for pushing her, saying he thought that getting back in the game would help her feel more normal. She says there is no going back to normal, that she can no longer be a part of the team. Oliver says she can’t let her injury stop her, but she says she’s trapped in the apartment all the time — and that now she can’t even user her mind. Goth Felicity shows up and starts mocking her, and she screams at Goth Felicity to shut up, but Oliver thinks it’s for him. At A.R.G.U.S., Diggle brings in Andy to be debriefed. They move him to a cell there, and Waller comes to talk to Andy. She says that the agents who were found dead today were supposed to be guarding a shipment of rail guns. Andy says that’s not Shadowspire’s style, that if there’s something that high profile they’re involved in, it’s a distraction. At the lair, Oliver is training Laurel with boxing pads, and she tells him not to be so hard on himself about Felicity. Oliver says he has been blaming himself for everything that’s gone wrong since he encouraged Barry to time-travel. When Laurel is trying to make him feel better, Oliver gets a call from Diggle. They want to go keep track of the rail gun shipment. At the apartment, Goth Felicity goes from mocking Felicity to telling her to stop feeling sorry for herself, and stop pretending that she’s a superhero. She leaves, and Felicity cries. While Team Arrow stake out the rail gun shipment, Lyla and Waller bicker about the politics of A.R.G.U.S. When Shadowspire doesn’t show up for the rail guns, Oliver figures something is wrong — and it is: a dozen or so Shadowspire agents have used Chang’s stolen eye to beat A.R.G.U.S. biometrics and get into the building. Lt. Joyner, a Shadowspire agent recognizable from Diggle’s Afghanistan flashbacks, is leading the troops, and he and Waller know each other. Joyner wants something called Rubicon, and says he’ll kill an agent every 20 minutes until Waller gives him access. In the area where Diggle had been sitting with his brother near the cells, Diggle tries to hack the security monitors to get an outside signal, while Andy tells him that they need to make a move themselves. In Afghanistan, Diggle sees Andy talking to Joyner, but Andy talks his way out of trouble. At the Lair, Felicity shows up tells Oliver that she’s back — that she wants to be part of Team Arrow to help people, and to stop Darhk “because it’s what we do, it’s who we are.” A computer beeps, and Oliver gets a video feed from A.R.G.U.S., showing that Lyla is in danger. At A.R.G.U.S., Joyner threatens to kill Lyla to get access to the Rubicon. Waller says she’s perfectly capable of watching them kill everyone in the room, and she’ll still never give him what he wants. When Lyla confirms the claim, Joyner kills her and tells Lyla that now she has twenty minutes to give him what he wants. In the holding area, Andy begs Diggle to let him come along and help. Team Arrow arrives on the scene — Oliver calls Felicity “Overwatch,” her new code name — and she helps break them into A.R.G.U.S. In the holding area, two Shadowspire guys go get Andy Diggle, who tells them to let Joyner know he’s there and willing to help. They walk Andy into the main room, and Andy tells Joyner that John is Lyla’s husband, and all they have to do in order to get what they want is hold a gun on Diggle. Team Arrow starts working through the hallways, taking out Shadowspire guys, but another pair get Diggle into custody. Joyner puts a gun to Diggle’s head, and when Diggle tells Lyla to “do it,” she starts keying in the Rubicon codes. Joyner puts down the gun. Felicity calls to Team Arrow to tell them Diggle needs help. She’s jamming what Lyla is trying to do, but wants Canary and Speedy near the secure vault where Rubicon is held as an insurance policy. While she works, Goth Felicity shows up, and Felicity tells her off. When Lyla can’t get into the sub level vault, Joyner puts a gun on Diggle again — and Andy and Diggle team up to take down Joyner and a couple of his men. Oliver and Lyla join in, and it’s a free-for-all until there’s no Shadowspire left standing. Diggle thanks Andy, who admits the whole thing was John’s idea. Later, at the lair, Oliver and Lyla toast Amanda Waller (in spite of snarky remarks from Felicity). Team Arrow guilt Diggle a bit about his brother. In Afghanistan, Joyner gives an envelope of money to Andy. He says it’s a token of appreciation from “The Boss,” who joins them. It’s Reiter, who had traded the opium for a map to Lian Yu. At their apartment, Oliver brings Felicity a box from storage. She shows him a photo of herself as Goth Felicity, which she burns, saying she doesn’t need that person anymore. Oliver tells Felicity that while he knows it’s not healthy to live in denial about her condition, they live in a strange world — and he'll never stop looking for a way to make Felicity walk again. At his home, Diggle brings Andy to stay with him and Lyla, who assures Andy she and John made the decision together. John brings Sara in to see Andy, welcoming him home. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Black Canary Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:John Diggle Category:Andy Diggle Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Amanda Waller Category:Shadowspire Category:Laurel Lance Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Lyla Michaels Category:Baron Reiter